Who dares to fight with me!
by Dreamy Skies
Summary: Maki saves this girl from their school, who turned out to be the baskeball captain for the female basketball team. He fell for her, but later, Sendoh and Mitsui falls for her too. Not to mention, she gotta fight with Maki's cousin over Maki too! :P
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me...unfortunately. :'( Pairings: Maki x OC ________________________________________________________________________ // ...// refer to thoughts *...* refer to sounds  
  
In a dark alley:  
  
"What are you bastards trying to do?! Get AWAY from me!!" screamed Yuki.  
  
"What does it look like we are trying to do girl? Planning to have some fun with you, of course. Wanna come home with us?" smirked Gangster No.1  
  
*ehem ehem* (sounds of someone clearing throat)  
  
Gangster No.2 whirls around, "Who dares to disturb our fun?!!"...and faces the whole Kainan basketball team. (sweatdrops...slowly backs away while Gangster No.1 stupidly continues his assault on the girl)  
  
Just when Gangster No.1 manages to tear Yuki's clothes, he blacked out. //what happened to me? I was just starting to have some fun! Did No.2 try and have all the fun this time without me? Grrr....i'll pay him back when I wake up. // (Gangster No.1's thoughts just before he blacked out after getting bashed on the head by someone.)  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" a deep and mellow voice spoke to Yuki. She glanced up and saw a pair of warm, brown eyes.  
  
"Hai. Daijoubu desu. Hontouni domo arigato gozaimasu."  
  
"Here, take this. Your blouse is torn." said Maki, the Kainan basketball captain as he wrapped his jacket around her. "What happened just now?", he asked.  
  
"I was just getting out of the club when those two Gangsters attacked me and dragged me to this dark alley. If it wasn't for all of you..." Yuki broke out into fresh sobs.  
  
"Where do you live? I'll send you home." said Maki.  
  
"I live near Kainan High school"  
  
"Heh? You live near our school? What a coincidence! We are from Kainan High!" said Kiyota.  
  
"Hontou desu ka?! I'm from Kainan High too!" said Yuki. Just then, they came out from the dark alley and passed under some streetlights. "Hey! You are the basketball captain for our school's female basketball team right?" said Kiyota excitedly.  
  
"Hai. My name is Yuki Hana."  
  
"Ok boys, I'll send Yuki home tonight. See you all tomorrow, and don't be late for practice!" said Maki.  
  
It was a cool night, and they walked together in companionable silence. Suddenly, Yuki spoke up, "Thank you for just now..."  
  
"Iie, I'm glad nothing has happened to you."  
  
As they turned the corner and stopped in front of a house, Maki grinned, "You live here? I live very near you then. Just round the corner. In fact, we've just passed my house."  
  
"Hontou? Haha. I never knew. Anyway, thank you again for tonight. Good night, see you around in school."  
  
"Good night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
*RINGGGG!!!*  
  
"Who'll that be so early in the morning!" Yuki grumbles as she ran to get the door. "Maki!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Grinning, Maki nonchalantly answered, "Well, I figured out that since we stay so near each other, we can walk to school together!" (Gods, I can just imagine how sexy and handsome he'll look when he grins...swoon...)  
  
Yuki just stared...then she laughed. "Looks like I got myself a new alarm clock huh? Ok. But you'll have to wait for me to get ready. As you can see, I'm hardly awake right now."  
  
After 20mins...  
  
"OK! I'm done. We can go now."  
  
As they walked to school together, they chatted about a lot of stuff...well, mainly basketball, to be precise. Different strategies, skills, etc. and they found that they had a lot in common. As they reached school, Maki asked if she'll like to practice with him sometimes, and of course, Yuki's happy to oblige. Who wouldn't, right? A chance for her to improve her basketball skills with the sexiest and most sought-after man in Kainan High.  
  
However, she soon began to notice dagger-liked glances shooting at her from all directions. //Oh shit. I forgot. I stepped into school with Shinichi Maki. Most sought-after man in Kainan High. Damn. Hope I can survive today...oh wait...make that everyday, if he's gonna come wake me up everyday. :S //  
  
That day in school, Yuki Hana received a total of 189 death threats, 168 from girls, 20 from guys, and a remaining one that looks suspiciously like it's from a female teacher. //Oh well, what a day. But hey! I survived! But bet I gotta be on the lookout for stray cars, stray bullets etc now. //  
  
"Hey Yuki! Maki asked if you'd like to come watch our practice?" shouted Kiyota across the courtyard to her. //Great. Just great. Bet I'll receive another 100 death threats by tomorrow. If I'm not dead by then, that is. //  
  
"The girls' team has their own practice today. I won't be able to go watch you all practice. Maybe another day, ok?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okiz pple, I started this fic coz Maki's one of my favourite character in Slam Dunk. He is juz soooo gorgeous. Hahaha. Please review k? I'll be adding Sendoh and Mitsui in the later chapters...it'll be more fun if more people fights for Yuki, right? :P Aniwae, please please please review k? Thanx. ( 


	2. Sendoh appears!

* * *

Two weeks later: Saturday, at precisely 8.00am...  
  
"RINGGGGG............"  
  
Yuki woke up from her dreams with a start and was looking frantically around for the source of fire when she realized that it's only the doorbell. "Damn that Maki. Why in the world must he wake me up to go practicing with him so damn bloody early in the morning?! It's Saturday for god's sake! Why can't he let me rest more?!! Grrrr.......that irritating idiot. And it's also thanks to him that I gotta be on my lookout for falling pots everyday in school!! ARGH!!! I M COMING!!!"  
  
"Morning!" Maki greeted Yuki warmly.  
  
(- "-)...... "morning" replied an annoyed Yuki. "Why can't you come later? Like, even an hour later would be fine! By the way, don't you have practice in school today?"  
  
"Practice is in the afternoon today at 2. So, there's still time for us to practice together, come home and bath, then go for lunch together before going school again for practice! =D"  
  
(-"""-).......... "Have you even thought that I might have other plans???"  
  
"Oh well, since I know very well that you are still single, then there's no chance of you meeting your boyfriend today right? Which means, I will not be interrupting anything important!" grins Maki confidently.  
  
(-""""""""""-) "You'll be the death of me! Grrr........."  
  
"Okok. Hurry up and get changed you lazy bum! Call yourself a captain? =P"  
  
10 mins later, at the basketball court near their house: (they live very near to each other in case you all have forgotten)  
  
"You should try to jump higher when shooting...although I understand that with you height, it might be a bit hard..." Maki trails off as he notices a fuming Yuki.  
  
"I may be short! But at least I'm fast! I'm the fastest female point guard in Kanagawa...and the BEST!" Yuki added, as an afterthought. (Yuki is only 153 cm tall. :P)  
  
"Aa aa. I'm not doubting your skills and talents. What I'm trying to say is that there is still room for improvement, ne? Don't be angry, you do want to win the Nationals right? Let's work hard together!"  
  
Suddenly, a baritone voice called. "Maki. Fancy seeing you here. Don't you have practice today?"  
  
Maki swirled around to face a very tall, handsome guy with spiky hair...and I mean, VERY spiky hair. "Sendoh."  
  
"Hi Maki. I see that you're up practicing early huh? And may I ask who is this very cute girl? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"Nope, she's the female basketball captain for my school and my good friend. We stay very near each other too. Can almost be considered as neighbours."  
  
"Ooooh, that is good news. Hi, my name is Sendoh Akira. I'm one of Ryonan's players." Sendoh flash Yuki his megawatt smile and extended his hands.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yuki Hana. Like what Maki said, I'm the captain of the female basketball team of Kainan. Pleased to meet you." Yuki smiled sweetly back in return. Oooh, he is soo cute! Not to mention, handsome...and tall...and well built...and he's a very good basketball player as well!   
  
She's really cute! Not to mention, that wonderful smile! Hmm...I wonder if she's any good. I'm not very familiar with female basketball...come to think of it...I don't even know who's the female basketball captain of our school...do we have a female basketball team in the first place??? sweatdrops Sendoh continues his musings...suddenly, he snaps himself out of his trance, "Care for a one on one with me?"  
  
"Sure! First one to reach 10 points wins"  
  
As the game starts, Maki retreats to one side to watch the game. Hmm...Sendoh is really a fantastic player. His defence and attack are equally strong...BUT I'm still the best, of course. =D Yuki's really good too. I can easily understand why she's the female captain for our school. I'm quite interested to see her in a real game. Well, I won't have long to wait. The IH is coming soon. I'll go support the female team this year too...come to think of it, I think Kumiko is entering the IH this year too...heard her mention it once or twice. Well, I'll just have to ask her when I see her.   
  
As Maki is lost in his thoughts, the game ended, with Sendoh winning by two points. "Hey, Yuki! You are fantastic!"  
  
"Thanks. =) The IH is coming soon. Good luck for your competition. I'll be supporting you, though if you are going to play against our school, then I'll be supporting Maki, of course. Hahaha."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. I understand. Thanks for your support. Good luck to you too! I'll be supporting YOU, since I don't even know anybody in our school's female basketball team. Lol. =P"  
  
"Good job, Yuki. But can we go have lunch now? I'm starving! My treat today, let's go eat pasta and I'm dying for some ice cream too!" whines Maki...(okok, I noe Maki don't whine. But, just let him be OOC this once, k? :P)  
  
"Yay! GOOD! This will appease me a little for you waking me up so early today to accompany YOU for practice! =D" Yuki shouts happily. Then she suddenly remembered Sendoh. "Uh, Sendoh, do you want to come along with us?"  
  
"Nah, it's ok. I'm on my way to the jetty to fish actually, when I met you two. I'll be heading off now. Enjoy yourselves!" once again, Sendoh shows off his pearly whites. (smiles are free, right? =D)  
  
"Okay. See you at the IH then. I'll go and support you! =) Byebye!!"  
  
"Sendoh. Don't lose before you meet us, ok? I'll see you at the IH too. Ja, ne."  
  
"Hahaha. Thanks, Yuki and Maki. Catch ya around! =)" Yuki is sooo cute! Plus, she's a really good player too! Hope to see her soon...hmm...I wonder if Maki really has no designs on her. If that's the case, then I'll make my move. =D I'd better make sure first. I don't really want to make an enemy out of Maki. I don't fancy myself fighting all that muscle. =S 

* * *

Hehe, ok everybody. 2nd chapter's up. Next chapter, Yuki got into a minor accident...and Maki's cousin, Kumiko appears...that's my current idea. Subjected to changes though. :P Please review k? Thanx a lot! =) 


	3. Accident! and feelings aboundD

One week before the IH...

"Yo Yuki. How's your team coming along?"  
  
"Eh, they are coming along fine. Recently, we've been practicing everyday till 9 everyday and the girls are complaining already. Haha. But I guess you guys are worse huh? You guys are still around everyday when we leave the gym."  
  
"Yeah, of course. The IH is coming. I don't want to take any chances. By the way, my cousin Kumiko will be playing against you all in the first match. She told me that day."  
  
"Oh really?! Your cousin is in the Shoyo female basketball team? Wow...ok...that'll be a tough match. Shoyo is very strong. That's what I'm worried about. The girls are all very tall. Madness! I wonder if Shoyo only accept tall students. Which position is your cousin taking and how tall is she?"  
  
"Point guard, just like you. She's taller than you, but skill-wise, you are stronger. I should know, since I play with her pretty often too. Her judgement is not as good as yours...it might be due to her arrogant attitude, 'coz she's usually taller than her opponents." Maki patiently explains his cousin's weakness to Yuki.  
  
"Ooh ooh. Giving away your cousin's secrets! Hahaha. Won't she kill you if she hears you talking like that about her!"  
  
"Can't be helped. Although she is my cousin, she's from Shoyo afterall. In the IH, I will be supporting you instead... "but don't tell her I said that. I told her I'll be rooting for her." grins Maki with a devastating wink. (I can't help it. I think he'll look soooo gorgeous when he winks. Muahahaha)  
  
"Okie Dokie. I will go check up on her soon. Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Hmm, by the way, do you wanna train with the guys this session? Maybe a friendly match or something."  
  
"Hey! That would be great. You guys can help to give my girls some tips and help them improve their skills. Great idea! I'll go inform the girls now."  
  
"Ok. I'll go tell the guys. See you in court later. Ja."

................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .

After school...  
  
"Oooh!! We'll be training with the guys today?! I want to play with Kiyota!!!" gushed one of the girls.  
  
"Ahh!!! I want to train with Jin-sempai!!!"  
  
"I want MAKI!!!!"  
  
"Nono! Kiyota is still the best!"  
  
"Baka! Jin-sempai is so gentle and his three-point shoots are the best in the district...iie. Probably the best in Japan!"  
  
"GIRLS! Behave yourself! This is a TRAINING session! It's for you to see how the guys play, know your shortcomings and improve your skills. It's not for you to flirt around! Don't disgrace me or I'll call off this training session. Now, get your butts off the benches and meet in the gym." shouts Yuki, hands on hips. :P

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the gym...  
  
"Maki...I'm now wondering if this is a good idea." sighs Yuki as she watches her usually cool and calm girls talking and flirting with the guys. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes as she spotted Kiyota surrounded by a few of her girls. "That Kiyota had better get his hands off my girls. What a fine time he is having now! Drapping himself all around them, and what's more? My girls seem to be enjoying his attention. Darn. Maki! Go call off that monkey of yours! I don't want him breaking the hearts of my players."  
  
sigh "Hai hai...KIYOTA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE GIRLS AND GET BACK IN LINE! WE"LL BE STARTING THE GAME SOON!" thunders Maki... "and Yuki, in the meantime, please call off your girls too. I want Jin back in one piece, preferably unmolested, but judging from the circumstances, it is impossible. So please just try to return him to me, unscratched."  
  
Yuki widens her eyes as she realized that her girls are swarming around the gentle Jin, practically tearing him to pieces. "Oh damn. GIRLS! GET AWAY FROM JIN AND GET BACK IN LINE! GAME WILL BE STARTING SOON! YOU ARE DISGRACING ME!!! GRRRR...."  
  
Finally...PHEET!whistle is off and the game starts.  
  
Maki's thoughts:Hmm, Yuki is really good. Her sense of judgement is superb, almost on par with mine I would say. Her speed makes up for her lack in height, and her passing is unsurpassable. Her team is good too. Although there are some flaws here and there among the individuals, but their teammates make up for their lack. Even playing against us, they can hold out for so long. I think winning the IH is no problem for them.  
  
Just then... "ITAIII!!!" Yuki screams.  
  
"Yuki! What happened??" Maki rushed over anxiously on hearing her scream.  
  
"Gomen sempai!! I was careless! I didn't see her behind me and I accidentally tripped over her...I think her wrist is hurt, coz she tried to break her fall...she might have twisted it." Kiyota was full of remorse for his carelessness.  
  
"Kiyota! How many times must I tell you to be careful! That would have earned you a foul in real play and now you've hurt Yuki!" scolded Maki angrily. He was really anxious about Yuki as her face was contorted in pain.  
  
"You guys continuing practicing. I'll bring Yuki to the doctor. Jin, lock up the gym later." Maki gently helps Yuki up as he gave out his commands.  
  
As they left the gym, silence reigned... "Oh no...I hope it's nothing serious...the IH is just one week away...we need Yuki..."the girls were very worried. Yuki is their key player, just like Maki is the pillar of strength for the guys. Without Yuki, the team is greatly weakened as Yuki knows how to play on everyone's strengths.  
  
Kiyota is still full of remorse... "Gomen, minna...I was really too careless. Hontouni gomenasai."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

At the clinic...  
  
"Ah...she'd twisted her wrist. It will probably be alright in about 1 to 2 weeks time. Take care not to exert too much strength on it."  
  
"TWO WEEKS?!!! But the IH is just one week away!!" Yuki was frantic. She MUST play! They cannot lose!  
  
"Yuki, YUKI, calm down. You heard what the doctor said. It might heal in a week's time. Don't worry too much. Come on, I'll walk you home. Go and rest. You won't be able to practice this week anymore."  
  
Yuki was in a state of panic all the way home. "I need to practice! The girls need me! I have to play! This is my last year! I cannot break the winning streak of Kainan!"(ah, coincidence has it that the girls' team won first for the past 16 years in the IH too. ;P)  
  
"Calm down, Yuki. You want your wrist to heal right?! If you take care of it well, you might be just in time for the first match with Shoyo. Don't think of practicing now. The only thing you have to worry about now is getting your wrist healed quickly."  
  
"Kuso...why does this have to happen to me now?! Hontouni kuyashi na..."Yuki was so frustrated she couldn't help her tears from falling. Suddenly, she felt strong arms embracing her. "Don't worry. You'll make it in time for the IH. I'll help you all I can. Hey! I can be your maid too! Help you carry your bag everyday, mop your floor etc. Auntie would be glad to have such a handsome manservant around in her house I am sure." grins Maki.  
  
Yuki was shocked to be in Maki's arms...but she felt safe too...his words and embrace gave her comfort and strength. Gradually, she stopped crying.  
  
Meanwhile...thousand of thoughts are racing though Maki's mind. What the hell am I doing?! Why did I hug her? But it feels good to have her in my arms. Oh shit. Did I just say I'll be her MAID?! Manservant?! Oh cripes! What am I talking about?! Argh!!! outwardly, he still maintained his cool, suave self. Of course, this is Maki we are talking about. Self- restraint is his name. :D

* * *

Thanx to all for reviewing. Third chapter is up! :) N hey Kat, I love Maki/OC stories too! :D That's why i'm writing one now coz there aren't many around. Niwae, there isn't any Sendoh in this story...eh...i'll add him in the next...i think. Next story, Kumiko might or might not appear...cannot decide yet. Haha. Niwae, please review, ne? :) 


End file.
